


Use Your Words

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: SamBucky Prompt Fills [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky is cold, M/M, Sam is frustrated, Steve is an Asshole, Winter Falcon, also, bucky has a small panic attack, but like a well meaning asshole, sambucky - Freeform, so be aware of that if you dont like reading that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Prompt: 	 Steve locks Sam and Bucky in a closet together because both Sam and Bucky are too damn shy to talk to each other about their feelings for each other.





	

Steve pulls Bucky out of bed before 6am, grabs his hand and tells him it’s important. Bucky doesn’t really have time to process it before he’s following Steve down the hall. He opens his mouth to question and then is shoved in a closet. He feels himself bump into a warm body and hears Sam’s voice behind him yell, “Steve what the hell man?” and then the door closes and he’s left in the darkness of a closet. Next to Sam. Bucky was gonna kill Steve. 

“Let us outta here man!” Sam yells as he bangs on the door. 

“What the hell Steve!?” Bucky yells next to him, the door rattling on its hinges as his metal hand slams into it. Bucky hears Steve say “Friday, the reinforcement please. And the lights.” 

Bucky hears a sliding noise and then a more solid clang when his hand hits the door again. And then lights flicker on around him and Sam and he can see that they’re literally inside a medium sized closet, just he and Sam. 

Sam has his head resting against the door. 

“This is unbelievable man, let us the fuck outta here.” 

“No. Not until you talk to each other.” Steve said through the door. Bucky wrapped his arms tight around himself. He heard Sam growl and looked at him. 

“Man if you’re gonna keep us here til we talk to each other we’re gonna be here for fucking ages. You know Barnes doesn’t talk to me.” He said through the door, talking like Bucky wasn’t even there. Bucky heard Steve sigh through the door. 

“Well it’s not like you give him a lot of chances anymore Sam.” He sounded tired. “Just talk. It’ll be good for you. Both of you.” 

Bucky heard him walk off down the hall and tried his best not to flinch when Sam spun around to look at him. Sam looked angry. Bucky didn’t blame him, he wasn’t feeling very happy himself, but he was too nervous to care right at the moment. He was also cold. He’d been rushed out of bed before he was ready and shoved in a box. And now Sam was looking at him expectantly. 

“So, you have something to say?” Sam asked, his hands out in front of him like he was waiting to be handed something. 

“I…no?” he knew that wasn’t what Sam wanted to hear, but he wasn’t gonna tell him… what Steve wanted him to tell him. That wasn’t happening. Not in this stupid closet.

“Really? Cuz Steve seems to think you do.” Sam said, not unkindly, just sounding tired. 

“What about you?” Bucky retorted. “He said we had to talk to each other. Meaning you have something to say.” 

Sam tilted his head and crossed his arms, then leaned against the wall.

“Ya know that’s the first time you’ve said more than three words to me in months Barnes.”

Bucky drew his arms tighter around himself and looked at the floor. He said nothing for a few moments. Sam’s words ringing in his ears. The way he said “Barnes” tugging at his heart, he said it like a curse. 

“Why do you do that?” Bucky asked, his voice tight. Sam’s eyes widened as he looked at him.

“Do what?” 

“Say my last name like that, like it’s… like it’s… like it leaves a bad taste in your mouth or something?” he dropped his eyes to the floor, his fingers kneading into his elbows nervously. He saw Sam move out of the corner of his eye but didn’t look up. 

“I… I didn’t realize that’s how it sounded.” His voice was quiet, he was closer to Bucky now. Just about a foot away. 

“Well it does. It does sound like that. And I…” he trailed off, lifting his eyes to look at Sam. He could feel his eyes stinging. He blinked hard and looked away again, trying to stop the tears. 

“What? You what?” 

“Nothing.” He sighed, “It doesn’t matter.”

“Maybe it does. Maybe it does matter. How am I supposed to know if it matters or not if you don’t fucking say it?” Sam asked, he sounded frustrated again and Bucky just wanted to be back in bed. He wanted to be sleeping and not here in a closet being forced to say things he was terrified to say. He felt anger bubbling under his skin and turned back to Sam. Sam took a step back when Bucky turned on him. 

“What do you want me to say? Huh? That you’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen? That you’re the most loyal, the most charming, the kindest and most honorable man I’ve ever met? That I’m terrified to talk to you because I know I’ll just say something stupid and make a fool of myself? That all I want to do every day is spend time with you? That I feel the safest when I’m with you? That you feel like home when everything else here feels weird and wrong and out of place? Is that what you want to hear?” He said in a rush, his voice higher and louder than normal, it was getting hard to breath. 

He felt like the walls were closing in on him and his chest felt like it was collapsing in on itself. He tried to take another breath and his lungs felt like fire. He dropped his hands to his knees and bent over, still trying to get air. Then he heard Sam shouting at F.R.I.D.A.Y to open the door. The door slid open and Sam was there, holding him up and walking him out into the hall where he collapsed. He fell onto his butt and Sam sat down next to him and pulled him close. 

“Shhh, it’s okay Buck, you’re okay. I’m here. You’re safe. I got you.” He whispered into Bucky’s hair as he rubbed his back. Bucky nodded and the world fell into place again, air filled his lungs and it felt like heaven. He held onto Sam until his knuckles where white. 

“I didn’t know you could talk that much Buck.” Sam said, still whispering like he was afraid talking like normal would set Bucky off again. Bucky laughed breathily into Sam’s shirt.

“But while I have you quiet again.” He started, his hand rubbing circles into Bucky’s back, “I should probably tell you. All that stuff you said. I uh, I feel the same way. I mean, not like, exactly the same, cuz ya know, different circumstances and shit but like, close enough. You’re amazing Buck. You’re the bravest person I’ve ever met. I missed you.”

Bucky looked up at him. 

“I didn’t go anywhere.” He said, sounding confused. Sam laughed then, shaking his head a little. 

“I know, but you stopped talking to me, and it felt like you were miles away, even when you were sitting right next to me.” He said, his hand coming to rest on Bucky’s hip. 

“I’m sorry. I just… I was scared.” Bucky murmured, his fingers worrying the hem of his shirt. Sam nodded and kissed the side of his head. 

“It’s okay. I was scared too. Just… don’t ever stop talking to me like that again. Unless I do something real stupid, okay?” he tightened his grip on Bucky. It made him feel safe, wanted.

“So like, next week then?” Bucky teased. Sam chuckled and looked down at him.

“Don’t be a smart ass.” 

“But you like when I’m a smart ass.” Bucky said with a smirk. 

“Yeah. Yeah I do.” Sam responded with a smile, before helping Bucky stand. Bucky laced their fingers together and pulled Sam towards his room. He needed more sleep, and then, later, he was gonna hunt down Steve and lock him in a closet, see how he liked it. He didn’t think Sam would have any objections.

**Author's Note:**

> i honeslty dont know why i always do the whole "what?" "Nothing it doesnt matter." "how do i know it doesn tmatter if you dont say it!?!" thing...like...i use that a lot and i dont know why but i cant stop it, it just keeps happening...sorry if that's getting annoying. thanks for reading guys! <3


End file.
